Fluttershy/Gallery
Gallery Fluttershy2.png|Lots of control, screaming and hollering, and most importantly, passion. Fluttershy Saying Yay.png|''yay'' FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel MLP FIM - Fluttershy Stare.png|the stare! A very happy Fluttershy.png|A very happy Fluttershy Fluttershy 2.png|Talking to birds Fluttershy 16.png|Taking care of animals Fluttershy 41.png|Won't talk about it Fluttershy 68.png|Happy Fluttershy Fluttershy 98.png|Screaming Fluttershy 53.png|Getting a hug from Spike. Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on Sky_Skimmer.jpg flutter shy cry.PNG|Sad Fluttershy angry-fluttershy 1.jpg|Fluttershy toughening up angry fluttershy 2.png|Fluttershy staring down at a cockatrice. angry fluttershy 3.png|"You're going to LOVE ME!!" 1065020287.png|Fluttershy the supermodel crazy fluttershy.png|Fluttershy gone wild Fluttershy's_Dress.png|Fluttershy's Gala Dress Not impressed.png Mylittleponyposeybyfyre.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy 5.png Fluttershy 17.png Fluttershy 55.png|"Way to go" Fluttershy 26.png Fluttershy 11.png 262px-Fillyshy3.png|Fluttershy as a filly seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy 108.png Flurrtershy stressed.png|Fluttershy bites off more than she can chew. Flooter.jpg|Filly Fluttershy with her newly-befriended animals Flutter.jpg|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp FluttershytheScorer.png|Fluttershy scoring the Iron Pony Competition Hummingway sings.png Fluttershy trips.png Head in the ground.png All eyes on Fluttershy.png Fluttershy is scared.png Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png Flutter.jpg All eyes on Fluttershy.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon.png|Fluttershy preparing to confront the dragon - with extra protection. Feeding the otters.png Kicking the carrot.png Angel dropping a hint.png vlcsnap-2011-08-29-22h50m05s110.png|Strange single frame Angel throws a carrot.png Just look up there.png|Fluttershy and Angel A still petrified Fluttershy.png Hugging a rock.png Pinkie starts singing.png A not so big canyon.png AVALANCHE.png GIYC16 Fluttershy smiling.png GIYC13 Hoofbath Fluttershy.png GIYC4 Spa treatment 2 Fluttershy.png Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.17.44 PM.png|Fluttershy and the Gala animals Fluttershy_alwys_works.png|Always works. Fluttershy_Medic.PNG Derpyfluttershy.png Fluttershy5.png Fluttershy4.png Fluttershy3.png Fluttershy1-2.png Fluttershy1.png GIYC62 Fluttershy posing 3.png|Fluttershy listening to Rarity's instructions on posing GIYC57 Fluttershy confused.png Fluttershy_modelling.png GIYC63 Fluttershy confused 2.png GIYC86 Fluttershy happy.png GIYC87 Fluttershy happy 2.png Smug fluttershy.png|Smug Fluttershy Fluttershy to flutter evil - W 1.0049.png|From shy to crazed. Fluttershy trapped in her trap- W 2.7031.png|Trapped by her plan. Multiple 253.png ack.png|And some are graceful..woah! demagics2.png|With Photo Finish Fluttershy nothing get past-W 1.1000.png|Nothing will get past me. photo_finish_comes_in.png|Oh no, HER! Fluttershy upside down-W 1.8453.png|Fluttershy is upside down. Fluttershy sees Gilda-W 5.3420.png|Fluttershy Sees Gilda again. GIYC120 Fluttershy magazine cover 2.png|Fluttershy (with dyed hair) on a magazine cover GIYC119 Fluttershy magazine cover.png|There's a lovable angel on this magazine cover. Oh wait! That's Fluttershy! GIYC133 Fluttershy flying away.png|Flying away from the paparazzi... GIYC134 Paparazzi 2.png|...with no luck. GIYC135 Fluttershy flying away 2.png|Evading the paparazzi again, at top speed GIYC131 Fluttershy running away 2.png Fluttersmile.png|Fluttershy smiling Fillyshy Flag Crash.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag Fluttershy Saying Yay.png|Fluttershy being taught by Rainbow Dash to cheer. Fluttershy About To Fall.png|Fluttershy scared by a dragon mid-flight causing her to fall fluttershy.PNG|Fluttershy with a rabbit MLP FIM - Fluttershy Filly.png Fluttershy_opening_theme.png Fluttershy id.png Fluttershy confused.png|A confused Fluttershy Fluttershy wut.png|Fluttershy's pokerface Fluttershy unhappy about being a fashion model.png|Unhappy about being a fashion model GIYC180 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2.png GIYC179 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret.png GIYC178 Fluttershy doesn't feel better.png GIYC176 Fluttershy inhaling.png GIYC175 Frustrated Fluttershy.png You do not hurt my friends!.jpg|Angry at the dragon How dare you!.jpg Graceful schneezes!.jpg How dare you....jpg Fluttershy frog.PNG|How cute and she with frogs vlcsnap-2011-08-29-22h43m53s240.png Fluttershy that mean-W 5.4011.png|"Then that means they entered the everfree forest!" Fluttershy the stare-W 4.5541.png|Giving you girls THE STARE causes my right eye to bulge out. Fluttershy AHH late-W 6.3200.png|I hear myself being late. And still look cute at the same time. Dr. Fluttershy-W 2.0000.png|I just happen to a Doctor too. Fluttershywoohoo.png|Rainbow dash, you rock! Woohoo. (Quietly) Aww.PNG Monster.PNG Cut.PNG|that cat Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Suprised Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy in freeforest-W 2.1752.png|I am freaking out and not looking cute at it! Fluttershy With Bunny.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny in "Winter Wrap Up" you're-going-to-LOVE-ME.png|You are going to LOVE ME! Fluttershy angry E26-W 2.3858.png|Fluttercraze is losing it more then Pinike Pie's sanity. Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Fluttershy happy-W 2.0009.png|Fluttershy smiling despite a not so subtle Applejack. FillyFluttershy.png|Filly Fluttershy. Opalescence.PNG|Fluttershy with Opalescence, Rarity's cat. Fluttershy ahh.jpg|Fluttershy getting scared. All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy is everponies last hope. Fluttershy Category:Character gallery pages Category:Sketches